


Guts N' Roses

by ManlyBadassWriter



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, When ya got a Rarepair on the mind, You gotta go and dish out the goods yourself!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyBadassWriter/pseuds/ManlyBadassWriter
Summary: She finds it strange.It was a good kind of strange. She found the stagnation of her life in terms of expectations be swept right from under her feet. Her new band of friends stuck with her through the hardest of times, in her eyes, continually breaking that mold that hangs over her akin to a lingering demon. They are a group that never saw her as a means of personal profit.One hot-headed, earnest and forward boy in particular winds up doing more than she ever imagined.





	Guts N' Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome one and welcome all! The severe lack of Ryuji/Haru content made me say high hell to it and get to posting myself. The style I'm doing it is in a series of episodic oneshots. You can expect that little shipping itch to for these two get sated here. Or who knows, might even wind up getting into the swing of things yourself.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Alllllllright, Beauty Thief! Way to send ‘em packing!”

Hints of her handiwork remained in wisps of smoke that quickly diminished overhead. Down the corroded hall of Mementos were the remnants of viscerally splattered shadows that took the brunt of multiple explosions to the face. Hearing that praise had snapped her from the ‘in the zone’ focus she found that typically ensnared her during battle.

Her lips eased into a bashful smile while lowering down the power house of a grenade launcher tucked into her hands. “Why thank you Skull! I do have an entire team here to ensure the safety of after all.”

Logic like that wouldn’t be argued against as the faux blonde retains his balance on top of the ‘Monamobile’ as they coined it. It was an unorthodox method of gunning and going as the time ticked for them to reach their target’s shadow lurking within the depths.

The moment of rest finally allowed them a chance to settle down in brief comfortable silence. That is if they don’t count the purring engine of the team’s smallest thief.

One or two additional looks were offered from Ryuji’s end as they settled down on the van’s roof. Nothing but hollow halls tied with those disturbingly pulsating veins made for scenery which left it up to him to quickly take the verbal wheel! At least that’s what he imagines. Too bad impulses magically wound up taking the forefront as he blurts out the first thing that crossed his mind.

“Y’know I’ve always wanted to be a hero myself.”

“Huh?”

“Oh! Err—nothing, it’s nothing!” He quickly stumbles in a feeble attempt to stop himself from sounding silly. To the heiress gone rouge however it garnered genuine curiosity, her masked visage flickered over to him, by no means shy in revealing her interest. Meeting eye to eye caused her to realize that a little pushing might be required in order to unearth this tale. Resting her ranged weapon onto her lap, she gently shakes her head.

“No no! I mean, I’d actually like to hear about it. ..You do remember about my views, right?”

“About your..! Oh!” Realization stirred as the memories practically dropkicked back into his mind. Their times at her father’s palace! Seeing him catch on caused her to softly giggle as he confirms the assumed memory with a small nod.

“Course I do! In fact seein’ you adjust here wound up making me thinkin’ about it. Us thieving it up, being a hero, I guess you can say a lotta things.” The last thing he’d allow was for a heavier silence to fill the gap between them. They’ve had enough thoughts of trial and tribulation.

“It kinda just surprised me how we were the same on that.. I always thought it was so damn cool. Being up in the tights and cape, beating bad guy butt, always seeing people smile and thankful you were able to help their day out so much. Felt _right_ to me.”

Hearing his thoughts dashed with childlike charm felt mildly nostalgic. Just from a glance she could see how the enthusiasm shines within his eyes being able to discuss this. Haru found herself starting to unwind in turn as that little temptation to have a fun conversation dove her right into the action. “Being able to reunite people with their loved ones. Standing tall as a courageous symbol to help anyone from their dark and gloomy days! Like that, right?”

Those words managed to fit the form of his mental image nearly caused him to go slack jawed. In fact his mouth was briefly agape much to his fellow thief’s amusement before quick following it up a ‘Hell yeah!’ “You really do get me on this! It’s.. Almost kinda weird. Not- Not in a bad a way or anything! Heh heh. S’more like I never imagined I actually have anyone to talk about this with. Yet, here we are.” And for that matter someone willing to hear him ramble on extensively.

Ryuji couldn’t coin exactly why it felt so easy. Usually he finds people being like a damn rubix cubes when it comes to finding proper conversation. They were idle worries ranging from if it’s too awkward or if they’re ‘worlds apart’ in terms of interest. Yet the atmosphere around this girl introduces a form of ease that’s mildly familiar. Oh well. Why go and question a good thing unfolding if neither of them had a problem with it? If life wasn’t playing its usual tricks on him, she might even be enjoying herself at that.

“Mm hmm. This is a feeling I can relate to. Truth be told, Skull? This makes me sort of happy to hear this.” Now it was _his_ turn to perk up after hearing that. His attentive expression and raising his mask up onto his forehead were silent signs that she held his full attention.

“I know I’ve touched on this before. When it comes to helping people.. Her voice hesitations as a small, dark grip of emotion clutches at her heart. Regardless courage is found as she resumes.

Being met with such forward emotions caused a breach in that composed required shell, one used as a form of defense in her lifestyle.

“And how I’ve wanted to help my father as well. Is it weird that never changed? ..Even knowing the grand scheme we’ve learned in his heart?”

“Noir..”

“I’ve grown to realize how much I wanted wish of mines to come true. It touches on selfish reasoning now, but I also wanted to bring back the smiles from those earlier days..”

To bring back times where she could return home from her practices to a livelier household. Her memories danced between flickering images from her father’s bright face, where the cold, conniving influence of money hadn’t tarnished her household into falsified ‘happiness.’ It still disturbed her deep down in seeing how much wealth and influence singlehandedly destroyed so much. Maybe she is a touch too young to fully grasp whatever bigger picture is presenting itself. To see what neglect, fears and mercilessness could provoke within one’s being.

Even to the point of making them.. She dared not think back on that just yet.

“Is it wrong? _Selfish_ to have wanted my father to return back to his old self?”

Instantly did the ideas connect and a painful weight surged through the blonde, all for her sake at that. He and the others did find it strange how the heiress managed to effortlessly bounce back from events that would emotionally cripple those for many days to come. Personally, the thought she likely suffers in silence or feels obligated to hold a front of strength before them was near heartbreaking to him. This was the fall of a man while indeed lost to sin, was the one who at one point, dearly loved his daughter if this degree of love was earned. A fierce fit of emotion burned through him watching the way her eyes searched his for any form of an answer.

Family was also an equally difficult ground in terms for the vulgar thief. This didn’t stop him from reaching out, placing a consoling grip upon her shoulder and carefully squeezing in the emphasis of gaining her attention. Seconds thoughts were briefly had due to the natural recoil her body had to the impulsive action, yet, the intentions and the weight of this moment overrode any darker prints her ‘fiance’ might’ve implanted in this moment. The fact she remains close was as good of a sign as any to keep running his mouth.

“No way in hell it is!” His voice had reached a passionate height as he continues. “What kinda hero wouldn’t want that? For those close to ‘em to be safe and stuff? To bring ‘em on back from dark places? Ha—Mm. Noir. Don’t think that what happened, any of that winds up being your fault.. Or that you went and didn’t get it clear cut. Some unforgivable bastard out there is the one that did this to ‘em!”

“One I promise you we’ll find..”

“The way I see it, what family wouldn’t want to knock sense in the other? Heroes would wanna pull out any power they have to protect them.”

Painful as it is to admit or even think about, thoughts within the same vein brewed in mind about his own father. That’s one edge that could wait for another day.

Unknown to Ryuji, the spoken words had struck a chord within their latest member as she intently listened. It was a walk through trails of uncertainty in terms of learning what she actively sought in to hear him say. For it to be okay for a hero to have selfish whims? To want her father back and seeing the error of his ways? What stood out most to Haru as she soaks in the warmth on her shoulder is how he didn’t hold back. His words weren’t peppered in overly considerate thoughts or that road of searching for the perfect thing to say. Ryuji’s intentions of simply wanting to help her, watch her get back on her feet spoke louder then what any professional speaker could conjure. Through this crushing urge for tears to spring forth, instead, she looks back on what people she looked up too in those fantasies would do.

She smiled.

It was one of the few genuine smiles offered as it burned through the adversity of life’s circumstance and her troubled thoughts. What was revealed before the surprised delinquent’s eyes was her forming resolve to fight through this.

“And somethin’ like that, Noir? Just know you have me here, you have **all** of us to stick by you whenever you need it. Don’t be afraid if the days get a little rough to hit us up, okay?”

“Mm!”

Sadly, it looks like any moment that was experienced was quickly reaching its abrupt end. As Mona whisked past the familiar gargantuan bodies of a few surrounding shadows. Catching the sight of that infamous band of thieves had instantly their locked their sights onto them. The two could only watch as their instincts guided them to the chase, alongside what would be their inevitably demise. Thankful and motivated, Haru would be the first to rise as she reassures her grip onto her weapon in one hand, while the other ends out to her friend. A fresh spike of motivation was driven into her heart and she aims to make the perfect use of it.

“Shall we, Skull?”

Her response would be in the form that boyish smile that thirsts for action, alongside a firm clap onto her hand as he grips it, bringing himself on up as well. His fingers were already grazing along his mask in preparation. As they trade glances and nod towards each other, their positions were assumed as it was time to peel off these stragglers.

“Hell yeah! All these people are doubtin’ the lively gang here enough as it is. Let’s take down these lightweights while showing what we gotta prove!”

Little did they know as the chaos above unfolds, a curious pair of eyes had silently studied that little trade between the two. Much to Mona’s dismay of constantly having to wiggle his window-ear in order to get an angle on their interactions, a little griping in hindsight was well worth it.

“Are you done yet Joker!? You’re lucky I didn’t spin us out with all that nudging you did!

“No need to worry. Looks like they already spotted the trouble.” He smoothly states, reaffirming his grip on the steering wheel to make sure those two didn’t go tumbling off.

Maybe. Just maybe there might have to be a small seating rearrangement settled for them in future group meetings. Call it a leader’s intuition.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. Have a nice day/night ya wonderful crowd.


End file.
